Kill This Love
|artist = |from = EP |tvfilm = |year = 2019 |nogm = 3 |dg = / / / |mode = Dance Crew |mc = |pc = Fuchsia-Bordeaux/Purple/Green/Brick Red Teal (Bar) |gc = Fuchsia/Purple/Light Green/Orange |lc = |pictos = 115 |dura = 3:09 }}"Kill This Love" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by an all-women dance crew. Their outfits were inspired by military uniforms. P1 P1 is a woman with long purple hair done in a braid. She wears an aqua blue police cap, a pair of dark purple sunglasses, an aqua blue short-sleeved romper with a black corset, a long black glove on her right hand, two gold leg garters, and a pair of black ankle boots with blue socks. P2 P2 is a woman with short red hair. She wears an aqua blue police cap, a pair of dark purple sunglasses, a pair of gold epaulettes, an aqua blue tube top connected to black leather straps, aqua blue shorts connected to the same straps, a black garter, and a pair of black ankle boots with gold chains. P3 P3 is a woman with mid-length pink hair done in a sideways ponytail. She wears an aqua blue police cap, a pair of dark purple sunglasses, a dark purple sleeveless leotard, an aqua blue one-sleeve dress wrapped by a black leather belt, and a pair of black knee-high boots with gold chains. P4 P4 is a woman with short green hair. She wears an aqua blue police cap, dark purple sunglasses, an aqua blue long-sleeved leotard with gold straps, and a pair of black knee-high boots with gold banners. Background This background takes place at a red desert, one that resembles the surface of Mars. There are various satellite dishes that are being moved by giant tanks and observatory bases in the desert which go under and rise during some parts of the song. During the verses a large tank passes by that has clones of the dancers in a purple and pink tint and in the second verse the clone of dancers now waves a blue flag. More of these clones are present at the chorus. During the chorus, one of the satellites develops a golden oriental pattern and shoots red signals. Additionally during the verses, bright yellow comets are seen in the red sky background. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Salute. Gold Moves 2 and 3: Quickly move your arms upward slightly with your right and further, as if you were shooting a gun. Killthislove gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Killthislove gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Killthislove gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 3 Killthislove gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 3 in-game Trivia *''Kill This Love'' is the second BLACKPINK song in the series. **It is also the ninth Korean song in the main series. *"Making" (from "We’re all making love") is censored. *For the pictogram for Gold Move 1, the transparent parts of the arms use their respective default pictogram colors. *The teaser is inspired from certain aspects of the music video for the song. *In the Songlist Part 1 video, the routine uses an early version: the background is less detailed and the coaches have teal outlines instead of yellow outlines and they are thinner. Gallery Promotional Images killthislove promo gameplay.png|Promotional gameplay killthislove teaser instagram.png|Instagram teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BydGa9sDD2s/ killthislove teaser twitter.png|Twitter teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1137388822700933120 Beta Elements Killthislove jd2020 beta gameplay.png|Beta version Others Killthislove thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Killthislove thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video BLACKPINK - 'Kill This Love' M V Teasers Kill This Love - Gameplay Teaser (US) Kill This Love - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Just Dance 2020-Kill This Love-Full Gameplay(E3) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Korean Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by BLACKPINK Category:Dance Crews Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Clean versions